


So Kiss Me Where I Lay Down

by FranticFangirl



Series: 5sos One Shots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Counter Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, luke is a girl, michael is still a guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like Michael was sly or smooth about it, hell, every other person in his life had already figured it out. Calum knew, Ashton knew, Michael’s mother knew, Calum, Ashton and Luke’s mothers all knew. He was pretty sure that even his pets knew, but somehow Luke managed to remain more adorably oblivious to Michael’s crush than a damn poodle, and Michael didn’t know whether to be impressed or concerned by that. </p><p>Or, the one when Michael has a crush on Luke, Luke helps him dye his hair, and then they have sex. Oh, also Luke is a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kiss Me Where I Lay Down

**Author's Note:**

> So Luke is genderswapped in this but I decided to stick with Luke as the name. The title is from 18 by One Direction. Sorry that it's kinda long, compared to my usual one-shots.

He was awful, truly and entirely awful. Michael scolded himself for being such a creep, but couldn’t look away from Luke as she bent down to slip on her shoes; her head ducked down to mind the laces. An antler charm dangled from her neck, the pendant swaying back and forth in the air. Maybe Michael was hypnotized, and that’s why he couldn’t break his gaze, or maybe it was just Luke. He was so caught up, he didn’t notice when Luke caught him staring. She looked up at Michael and giggled, the laugh ending on a shy nibble to her lips, a habit she’d always had. 

“What are you looking at?” she asked, truly unaware, although Michael had no clue how she could be. He’d been gawking at her for ages now. “Oh uhm... your necklace. Is it new?” he asked, coming up with a quick excuse. “Michael, I’ve worn this necklace for a year. You gave it to me on my birthday. You literally put it around my neck, are you feeling okay?” Luke asked, eyebrows furrowed at her best friend. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.” he fibbed, and hated how he was having to lie to her. Luke gave a sympathetic nod as she straightened herself back up. “You should really get some sleep then Mikey...” she said softly, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before she walked away. 

Michael listened to her footsteps as they descended down the stairway and out his front door, hearing it crash with a bang because she never bothered to close it quietly. He waited and watched out his window, knowing her steps by heart. Right now she’d be stepping onto her own porch, into her own house, up her own stairs and then, right on cue, into her own room; which was in perfect line of sight from Michael’s bedroom. She looked across the way and made a big, eyes-scrunching, tongue-sticking-out kind of face at Michael, dumping her bag onto the floor and ducking into her bathroom, probably to shower.

Michael couldn’t help but feel a little bit like a stalker, but at least he knew that Luke did it too. Not only did he catch Luke looking all the time, she’d confessed him to it once, a blush painted high across her sharp cheekbones all the way down to her shoulders. She’d told him that it made her feel safe to know he was there, to know that he was watching too. Michael tried to ignore the sickeningly fond feeling that put in his stomach, but he rarely managed. He rarely managed to ignore anything about Luke, really. 

And that was the problem with falling for your best friend he reckoned, unlike other crushes that you could distance yourself from and let die, liking your best friend meant constant exposure, constant feelings that you couldn’t internalize quite enough. So with every inside joke and kind word, and every single platonic touch, he fell a little bit harder, a little more helplessly. 

The real irony in this was, as doomed as he may be, he’d never felt more alive. Falling for Luke made him look at the world in a whole new way. He was a boy in love, and it showed. It showed in his grins and in his giggles, it showed in his good morning texts and distracted schoolwork. It showed in his rush to the front door when Luke knocked and the sigh of contentment when they hugged. It showed, it really fucking showed, he just didn’t know how Luke couldn’t see it yet. 

It’s not like Michael was sly or smooth about it, hell, every other person in his life had already figured it out. Calum knew, Ashton knew, Michael’s mother knew, Calum, Ashton and Luke’s mothers all knew. He was pretty sure that even his pets knew, but somehow Luke managed to remain more adorably oblivious to Michael’s crush than a damn poodle, and Michael didn’t know whether to be impressed or concerned by that. 

Lost in thought, Michael didn't notice Luke having come out of the bathroom already; which was probably for the best because Luke in a towel was not something he needed to see. Again. Figuring that his best bet would be to distract himself, Michael decided now was a good a time as ever to re-dye his hair. He sent Luke a picture of two boxes of hair dye, one was a pale pink, the other blue, with the caption 'Which one?' and he waited for a response.

About thirty minutes later, having not heard from Luke, he was about to abandon his mission when there was a knock downstairs. He got up and shuffled down the staircase, opening the door to find Luke, her face dotted with water still, smelling like her shampoo. "Hey sorry, I was blow drying. You can't dye your hair without me!" She said with an exaggerated pout. Michael smiled, "Get in then." He said, closing the door behind them.

As Luke bounded ahead of him, he noticed what she was wearing. "Are you really wearing pajama pants covered in penguins who are also wearing pajamas?" Michael asked, amused. "Yes, and they're my favorites so make fun of me all you want, but I'm never getting rid of them." She chirped back. "Are you sure you want to wear them if we're messing with hair dye?" Michael asked. Luke paused on the step and looked over her shoulder. "Oh yeah, you're right. I'll just wear a pair of yours. You're short, I'm tall, it'll work." She said, grinning when Michael made a face at the comment about his height.

Luke was quicker on her feet and was already digging through Michael's drawers when he got to his room. She pulled out a pair of striped pajamas with his initials embroidered onto the pocket, made to match the pairs his mother and father also owned and wore at Christmas. "Do you care if I stain these?" Luke asked. "Please stain those. Ruin them beyond repair. Make them have my mother doubting stain removers worldwide!" Michael said theatrically and Luke laughed as she went into the bathroom to change.

"I told you they'd fit." Luke said. Michael's pajamas pants were only folded over once at her waist and already short enough. Michael rolled his eyes. "They were already small on me when I got them. And they shrank in the dryer. Also you're freakishly tall." He accused. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, shorty. So, pink or blue?" Luke asked, holding the boxes up. "I don't know, that's why I asked you." Michael shrugged. 

Luke stared at the boxes, turning them over in her hand and biting her lip as she thought about it. Michael stood there as her eyes flitted back and forth between the colors until she finally looked up, holding out the blue box first. "Blue makes you look bright and excited, like a lit up sky." she said, but then held up the pink. "Pink makes you look sweet, and soft, but also sure and safe. It's like a love letter to the world. I really like pink on you." She said, looking at Michael with a shy smile. "Pink it is then." Michael said, smiling back at Luke. 

They’d done this before, so they knew how it worked best. Luke would sit on the bathroom counter, while Michael sat on the floor beneath her, as she worked the dye into his hair. They’d usually talk during this, some of their deepest secrets had been shared in this bathroom actually, but today Michael was quiet. “What’s wrong Mikey, I know it’s not just cause you’re tired because you’re always tired, so fess up.” Luke said, as she worked her fingers through his scalp. Michael let out a shaky breath, and decided he didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore.

“What if, what if I liked someone? Like really, really liked them?” he asked. “Well I think, if you really, really like someone, you owe it to yourself to tell them, don’t you?” Luke replied, stopping to rinse the colour off her hands. “Or maybe I owe it to me and them to keep it to myself because it could be awkward if they didn’t feel the same.” Michael argued back. “And maybe these hair dye fumes are toxic and we’re all gonna die.” Luke shrugged and continued, “There are a lot of maybe’s in life, a lot of them are even going to bad. But you can’t let them stop you from saying something you need to say. You’re braver than that.” Luke said, moving to the floor now, so she could sit across from Michael.

“Should I just, like, say it then?” Michael asked, eyes darting up carefully towards Luke. She smiled at him, and nodded. “Yeah, you should.” she said, hand reaching forward to absentmindedly stroke at his knee. Michael gulped, this was it, the big moment. In his head he’d always imagined airport partings or rooftop shouts or, just, something big and grand and hard to say, but now he just looked less than a foot away, where Luke was leaning against his bathroom door, and went for it. “I like you Luke.” he said, taking in a deep breath and debating whether or not he should even stay for her reaction, part of him was still too scared to know.

Luke’s face lit up at Michael, and she laughed, a bright happy giggle that Michael kinda wish he could have recorded and kept forever. “I like you too Mikey, I, I should’ve said something before. But thank you, for being the brave one.” she said, letting out another giggle because she was just so excited. Michael felt like every single good feeling on earth from the first day of summer vacation, to snow on Christmas, and everything in between, had merged together and settled in the pit of his stomach. He was so overjoyed he felt like he might actually explode.

“Does this mean I can kiss you now?” Luke whispered. “God, yes.” Michael replied, as they both moved quickly across their small distance. Their bodies met ungracefully, their enthusiasm outweighing any skill, but it was perfect. They probably could have gone on forever like that, but right when Luke started to bite down on Michael’s lower lip, tugging at it with her teeth, the timer she’d set for the hair dye started blaring, startling them both. “Shit, fucking hell that’s loud.” Michael said, rubbing at his lip because Luke hadn’t quite managed to let go of it before she jerked away, and it kinda stung now.

“Oops...” Luke grinned, and Michael couldn’t help but grin back. “We should probably rinse this out now.” he said, looking at a bit of pink dye that had dripped onto his forehead. Luke stood beside him, turning on the faucets as he dunked his head into the sink. Once the water ran clear, he started towel drying his hair, making Luke laugh when he attempted to do the towel twist on top of his head because he felt too lazy to keep patting it dry. “No, let me blow dry it, I wanna see it now!” Luke said excitedly, and it’s not like Michael was going to tell her no. “Fine, my mom has an extra blow dryer in the guest bathroom but when we get done we’re making out again.” he said, and Luke agreed before running off to go get it. 

“Michael it’s so pretty. I love it, you look so good.” Luke whispered as she stood beside Michael in front of the mirror. “Thank you, and thanks for helping.” Michael said, as he turned to face Luke, wrapping his arms around her waist as she leaned into his hold. “You’re welcome Mikey, now, what was that about making out again?” Luke said, eyelashes fluttering as she nosed into Michael’s neck. As she breathed hotly against his skin, Michael’s hands slid lower, gripping her hips. “I was saying we should do it again.” Michael replied, as he reached out to tilt Luke’s face towards him. Their lips met in a kiss, and Michael’s eyes closed, because it felt like a dream come true. 

“Shouldn't we move to your bed?” Luke asked as Michael slid his leg between her thighs so she had something to grind against. “Maybe. Or we could do it right here in front of the mirror...” he said, trying to keep his tone light enough that he could pass it off as a joke if he needed to, but the low rasp of his throat giving him away. Luke let out a little whimper as she found friction on Michael’s legs and she nodded. “Yes, here, please Mikey, I want you now.” she pleaded and he let out a shaky exhale as he turned them both around. “Look so good in my clothes, but I’m gonna take them off now if that’s okay...” Michael whispered, sliding the pajamas pants and her panties down Luke’s legs once she’d said yes, then moving on to take off her shirt.

Once Luke was bare she hopped onto the counter, pulling Michael closer to her and bringing his hands around towards her back, wordlessly asking him to take off her bra. He fiddled with the clasp, throwing it to the ground once he got it free, and couldn’t help himself as he reached out to cup his hands over her boobs. His thumbs stroked over her nipples, and Luke arched into his touch. “Gorgeous...” he muttered, mostly to himself. “Your turn, let me see you...” Luke whispered and Michael stepped back to rid himself of his clothes, keeping his boxers on. He fought a shiver because the bathroom was chilly, as he stepped back into Luke’s space.

“What do you want me to do?” Michael asked, as he ran his hands down Luke’s arms, feeling her skin. “I want you to touch me...” Luke whispered, her cheeks a little pink, pupil’s a little blown. Michael kissed her again as his hands trailed lower, ghosting over her navel before Luke felt his fingers between her thighs. “So wet for me, Luke, you want my fingers?” he asked, trying to make it sexy but also re-confirming that it was still okay. “Yes. Wanna feel you...” Luke said, voice cracking with how much she wanted it. 

Michael’s fingers parted her folds, finding her clit, and began to rub. Luke’s hips stuttered at the feeling, and she gasped. Michael couldn’t help but feel a little proud, ducking down to get her mouth on his again. Luke’s hands were wrapped around his neck tightly as she deepened the kiss, before pulling back slightly to whimper into Michael’s lips as he slipped his fingers inside her. It was then that Michael caught their reflection in the mirror, and took note of how hard he was, how sexed-out his face looked, and he hadn’t even been touched yet. He saw the expanse of Luke’s back, took in her silhouette as it responded to Michael, and he almost came right then. It was beautiful, it was very nearly too much.

“Michael I’m close...” Luke squeaked, and Michael grinned down at her. “Gonna cum for me baby?” he growled and Luke’s entire body wound tighter. “Gonna, now.” she whined as she came, and to Michael’s amazement and her embarrassment, she squirted over his fingers. “I am so sorry, that’s only happened a couple times before, oh my god I’m so sorry.” she said softly, fighting tears. Michael wiped his fingers on his boxers, before taking her face in his hands. “No, don’t apologize baby, please don’t cry. It was so hot, I can’t believe I made you cum like that. Did it feel good?” he asked, as Luke trembled.

“Yeah, it felt good. It was so much all at once. It felt amazing.” she whispered. “Then don’t cry, Luke, just let it feel good, yeah?” Michael purred, starting to pepper kisses onto Luke’s forehead. Luke nodded, but then pulled back. “Would you still want to fuck me?” she asked and Michael moaned, again realizing how hard he was. “Yeah, but, we don't have to. I just wanna take care of you..." He reassured. 

“Take me to your bed, you can take care of me by fucking me." Luke said, and Michael didn't hesitate to pick her up; her legs wrapped around his torso, to carry her into his room. Once he'd laid her out on his bed, he fished a condom out of his bedside drawer, and stripped out of boxers. “I wanna make you cum like that again, this time I want you to just let it happen, let yourself feel good." he whispered, as he climbed onto the bed, legs bracketing Luke's thin frame. Luke nodded as her hips bucked up to meet Michael's crotch, and he hissed at the contact.

Michael rolled a condom onto his length, before lining himself up with Luke's entrance. He thrust into her slowly, letting her adjust. A moment later, Luke squirmed, “Go ahead, fuck me, wanna feel you deeper.” she said, and Michael pulled his hips back to piston them forward again. His moans and Luke's little sounds filled the small room, and Michael knew he wouldn't last long as turned on as he was. He reached down to find Luke's clit again, rubbing quickly.

Right when Luke warned that she was about to cum again, and he was close himself, he slowed his hips and took his fingers off her clit entirely. “Gonna wait for it, gonna have us both shaking." Michael said, before starting to suck a hickey onto Luke's collarbone. Hardly thirty seconds passed before Luke was writhing underneath him. “Mikey, please, fuck me, touch me, do something, I wanna cum...” Luke pleaded and Michael smiled. “There we go, are you going to squirt again baby? Get us all wet?” he asked as he began fucking into her harder. 

Luke's body was alight with a million different sensations, and Michael could feel her thighs quivering. Before Michael could get his fingers on her again, she was cumming. He could feel her release on his cock and that's what did it. He was cumming too as Luke's body relaxed below him, and he kissed her as he came down from his high, whispering “So good for me baby... I love you so much.” into Luke's glistening skin. Luke curled into his side, whispering thank you's, and I love you's, and Michael's heart was soaring. He was in love with his best friend, and life had never been this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think through kudos and/or comments! You can find me at randomfandomsandbandoms.tumblr.com if you want.


End file.
